Chaos & Crimson
by Darkcrimsonflame
Summary: Sorry about the parts i made it far to long i'll make chapter two shorter if asked it won't be as long with that out of the way what will the girls find? with these two mysterious men? what will lay in wait for them? Romance? Adventure? Destruction? or something on a far larger scale? only time will tell but one thing is for sure: their in for the time of their lived with these two
1. Chaos and Crimson

**Chaos and Crimson**:

* * *

A loud crash was heard just outside the front gates of beacon academy the four members of team RWBY team leader Ruby Rose and her three teammates Yang xiao long, Weiss schenne and Blake belladonna all hear the crash and go out to investigate changing from their school attire to their usual ones all of them grabbing their respective weapons in case somehow it's a Grimm but what they find at the front gates none of them expected.

Two men one aged of about 16 with three colors in his hair: white on the left black on the right and red tinges within both the men stood about 6 feet tall his eye's were blood red they looked as red as a blood moon itself the clothes he wore he wore a shirt with an insigna on it the same insigna the weapon he had sheathed on his back had: an insigna of a black wolf head within a crescent moon having three claw marks like the white fang insigna through it these three parts to the insigna symbolized the secret of the weapon.

The shirt was colored white his jacket pitch black with the same insigna on the back of the jacket his pant's were the same colour and fabric as his jacket black and very flexible easy to move around in he also looked buff but not so that he looks large with muscle and slow but strong and agile a trait along with his good looks Yang found attractive she shook it off however thinking that she doesn't even know the guy... yet.  
At that moment the other man stood up although he looked quite good too there was something quite terrifying about him his eye's glowed red not like the other one's but like a Grimm's for a moment the girls stood their thinking for a moment he was a new type of Grimm without the mask but he bore no resebelence to an animal he looked human but his eye's still glowed red and a smile that looked horrifying beyond anything else was spread across his face it soon dissapeared however as he noticed the girls weren't going to be people to him worthy of fighting

this one looked different his clothes were ragged and teared slightly he had claw marks across his arms three on each side just below the shoulder area his face also had a clean single claw mark across his right cheek seeming like he had been in many fights although the scars looked quite knew they didn't seem to vase him in the slightest his hair was black and rough his shirt and pants were covered in dirt that made the brown ragged torn clothing look like something of a warriors clothing that just came out of a great war

he was different to the one next to him in two other way's also he bore no insigna and most strangely of all he had no weapon the girls could see no weapon on him what so ever they were confused and curious as to why that was but didn't dare to ask not wanting to anger the person as he looks like one with a quick temper ''probably even shorter than mine'' Yang thought she got many ideas to find out but she didn't try them not yet at least.

a few moments passed then Glynda goodwitch and professor Ozpin came Ozpin greeting the two very casually the ragged clothed one merely growled at Glynda while the one with the special insigna greeted professor Ozpin casually shaking his hand and speaking as if he were very close friends with Ozpin ''Hello Ozpin'' he said as he stretched out his hand to greet the man back Ozpin took his hand giving his own greeting ''Hello'' at that the two stopped shaking hands and Ozpin looked to see the ragged clothed one then proceeded to look back to the one he had just shaken hands with ''So you brought Chaos with you did you?'' professor Ozpin had a concerned look on his face even showing signs of fear.

''Well more or less he came whether i wanted him too or not... don't worry Ozpin he's harmless as long as no one angers him although he can sense Glynda doesn't agree with the way he looks and feels...'' the man spoke with concern in his voice also toward both Glynda and the one now known to the girls as Chaos the four girls thought the name suited him he looked like someone who would cause such things like destruction and anarchy after a moment of silence Ruby and Yang both simultaneously decided to speak up and ask the one still unknown what his name was ''Excuse me umm... what's your name exactly? if his is Chaos what's yours?'' both sisters looked at each other for a moment they weren't expecting to speak at the same time.

the man for a moment merely stared at the two then gave a light heart warming smile as he spoke ''My name is Dark you can just call me Crimson though if you want my full name it's Dark crimson fire'' the four girls gasped in shock as his last name was revealed at that moment Blake decided to ask the question she wished to be answered now ''So your saying your from the fire family? the legendary family with it's clan known as the Night's Flame? how are we supposed to believe your from that family and clan of all of them?'

the one who wished to be called Crimson didn't become agitated at Blake's question but merely kept his same calm and friendly stature ''That's true but only members of the clan which in turns makes someone apart of the fire family knows of the names of the three weapons that are needed to allow the legendary weapon known as: Night's Fury and also only the true heir to the throne can wield that weapon for it's power is far to great for just anyone to hold without special permission from the ''ace card'' of the clan and you all have seen pictures that are distributed to Beacon during a lesson on weapons of great power correct? then this weapon should look quite familiar'' at those words Crimson unsheathes the weapon in it's gun form then switching it to what looks like a  
combination between a scythe 3x the size of Crescent Rose, a sword, a shotgun and a sniper rifle almost identical to the caliibur of Crescent Rose.


	2. Chaos and Crimson part 2

Chaos and Crimson part 2:

* * *

Except on a completely different level in terms of power and ammunition the curved blade of the black, white and red scythe with a black and white duel double edged blade with a barrel fitting a shotgun with a secondary barrel next to it designed for a sniper the black blade of the scythe had razors spread all over the blades sharp and blunt parts causing it to gain an ability which Crimson called: Wolf's Fury. Which as it entitles it causes any wound no matter how minor to become a very deep wound and unhealable unless by natural means just like a ''wolf's fury'' as he showed the weapon instantly Ruby squealed with excitement her eye's gleaming with excitement.

as she saw the legendary weapon up close and personal almost then she rushed forward and looked at Crimson with puppy dog eye's before begging him to allow her to hold the weapon ''Can i please hold the weapon?! please! i won't break it i swear! i'll be really gental! i promise!'' Crimson looked at Ruby slightly shocked but recovered instantly then looked over to Chaos who was shaking his head still growling as he felt Glynda's stare then Crimson looked back at Ruby looking down at her because she was smaller than him ''Why not? but i'll have to grant you permission since i'm the only one naturally who can use it'' he walks up to Ruby placing a a hand on her shoulder which at that moment a black aura travels from Crimson to Ruby Yang was ready to jump in if it was dangerous as the black aura doesn't usually mean good.

but then a white aura came also to intercept the black aura then combining with Ruby's own red aura creating a type of shield granting her the temporary ability to hold the weapon of mass destruction ''There you go now you can hold it but don't fire it okay?, i have the weakest ammunition in it at all times but the power of the weapon itself combined with the power of the ammunition has the ability to instantly destroy all of beacon with a single shot the recoil is very large also depending on whether you want recoil I've modified it so that you can either have recoil or you can turn it off which for a normal human the recoil on this weapon would instantly kill them if they were to fire it you'll be fine though your stronger than an ordinary human and your aura mixed with mine will protect you'' Crimson spoke with gentleness and no fear of whether Ruby actually would break the weapon or not or fire it he removed his hand from Ruby's shoulder as he held the large scythe known as Night's Fury out to Ruby who instantly took it with great care holding it like it was something of great delicacy she moved her hands across the body and handle of the scythe up to the blade skimming her fingers gently across it looking at the weapon with great interest but not once did the thought of actually swinging it or firing it cross her mind the entire time once she had moved all over the weapon looking at every single piece with the interest of a child with a fairy tale she looked up to Crimson to ask ''What type is the weapon? like mine Crescent Rose is a high impact highly customizable sniper scythe so what would you call it with the modifications you made?'' Crimson looked down at Ruby with a kind smile as he answered her question.

without hesitation '' it's a highly customisable duel double edged duel bladed sword sniper shotgun scythe so a HCDDEDBSSSS i know it's long but that's just it's general form the version i use most i prefer using it's scythe mode  
over the sword mode however i do switch from one to the other if needed'' Ruby's eye's once again shone with excitement as she looked back down to the weapon with even greater interest than before and surprisingly Yang came over to look at the weapon also Crimson decided to quickly allow Yang permission also so he taped her shoulder having her flame aura merge with his black and white aura his two auras symbolizing the Yin and Yang (no pun intended).

As Yang felt his tap she figured that he'd just allowed her to touch the weapon too so she decided to mover her fingers gently across the blades of the weapon and down the body and handle checking it out also she seemed less interested than Ruby over the weapon but all the same interested after she was almost completely satisfied looking at the weapon she turned to look up a bit at Crimson since Yang wasn't that much taller than Ruby Yang also had to look up although not as much as Ruby had too '' So if this thing as multiple forms does it have a gauntlet mode?'' her question was simple but she doubted such a large weapon could have a gauntlet mode what she thought was very wrong ''Yes it does actually duel bladed duel ranged shot assault gauntlets like your's Yang except they can fire automatic if i wish them to i prefer doing it manual of course but the ammunition capcitity is very large.

Holding about three hundred rounds and can fire one hundred a second even via manual firing watch Ruby could i have Night's Fury back for a moment?'' Ruby looked up from the weapon to Crimson she didn't have a upset look she had a satisfied happy look instead ''Oh sure!'' she gave the weapon back to Crimson just as gently as she took it Crimson gratefully took the weapon back the second he did Ruby felt her arms become slightly sore she hadn't noticed the weight of the weapon yet crimson could hold it like it was weightless despite the size of the massive weapon at that moment Ruby got exited again as Crimson pushed a button on the side of the weapon and pulled something as it shifted and transformed into far smaller and lighter weapons the single weapon separating itself into two gauntlets colored black and red ''See Yang? this is the gauntlet mode'' Yang was very shocked she truly hadn't thought that it was possible.

But what she was looking at proved her wrong the single massive weapon had transformed into two separate smaller gauntlets the gauntlets where slightly larger than Yang's however, then Yang asked something of Crimson ''okay... well would i be able to... test the gauntlets out? see how better they are to mine?'' as if it was meant to happen a Nevermore came flying out of the emerald forest aiming straight for Yang this Nevermore however looked far larger and had Armour plates on it's body to protect itself then she felt Crimson give the gauntlets to Yang in a way she hadn't expected without her knowing he had removed her normal gauntlets Ember celica and put Night's Fury on her as the temporary replacement Ozpin watched interest to see how Yang would fare using such a powerful weapon or weapons in the case that the weapon had separated into two gauntlets never the less Crimson and Ozpin both were interested to see how she would do.


	3. Chaos and Crimson part 3

**Chaos and Crimson:**

* * *

Yang naturally knew how to put the gauntlets out of their inactive to active mode so she did so and when she did the gauntlets glowed red and black as unimaginable power flowed through Yang Yang didn't even need to punch her fists together to activate her aura or anything the gauntlets automatically activated it for her her lilliac eye's turned to red and her hair blazed like golden flames as she jumped in one quick leap up towards the Nevermore she slammed her fist into the nevermore's beak actually breaking it's beak completely at first making it crack then shatter the Nevermore screeched in pain as it's beak was destroyed it still had a mouth for what little of it's beak remained then it ignored it's pain and slammed it's entire body at Yang who Yang without enough time to dodge had to block which instead of falling with the Nevermores weight like she expected the gauntlets actually deflected the attack by a mere block sending the Nevermore flying back.

Yang smiled and then realized a black and red glyph had appeared under her feet she knew it couldn't be Weiss'because her's were either white or completely black this one was red and black which meant that the gauntlets had to be doing it how she had no clue but the gauntlets were the cause after that realization Yang just smiled and rushed as fast as she could having the glyphs propel her faster and further at the Nevermore until her fist met with the Nevermore's face completely shattering all it's armor and cracking it's mask then Yang decides to go overkill and fire off a round that's colored red and black with a white streak when it's fired named hell burst ammunition the single bullet fires and shatters the mask on the nevermore and sends it flying far off very high in the air as then the bullet reacts with the darkness of the Nevermore and explodes causing an explosion that turns the sky blood red for a moment and sends Yang flying back to the ground she manages to land.

And smiles once she stands up yelling ''Whoo hoo! that was awesome! that Nevermore never knew what hit him!'' the explosion in the sky eventually dissipated revealing nothing left of the nevermore then something surprising happened the explosion reversed but not reversing the death of the Nevermore and the bullet came back but not into the gauntlets but into Crimson's hand ''That was very good Yang your very skilled with gauntlets indeed i might have to watch out for you if i'm to fight you'' he laughed as he thought it was funny and Yang merely blushed bright rose red at his comment.

''W-Well... yeah'' Yang stammered although trying to keep her composure but failing too she then realized something ''hey wait how do you know my name? i never told you my name'' Crimson looked at Yang with the same smile which at that Yang felt her face grow hot again and looked away from his gaze quickly as she can't look him in the eye's while he does that smile of his ''Oh that sorry i forgot to tell you but Ozpin here told me about the team of four girls that had great potential in them that's how i know your names he told me everything about you girls everything except for personal things of course'' Crimson spoke very casually but with that same smile still on his face after a moment Chaos finally lost his patience ''stop fucking staring at me with that damn stare already! i'm here whether you like it or not goodwitch! deal with it or i'll make you deal with it!'' and then his right arm became covered in what looked like darkness or aura and his right arm transformed into a pitch black claw.

His eye's glowed red once again and a horrifying laugh came out of him one of a cold blooded killer he walked closer to Glynda Glynda stepped back and used her dust powers piercing Chaos's skin one accidentally hitting him in the head which should have killed him since he wasn't using his aura to protect himself...but it didn't he kept walking forward and slammed the claw into Glynda's side sending her skimming across the ground shattering the ground as she hit it she staggered up to her feet afterwards badly wounded from that attack ''now maybe you'll quit with the damn stare!'' Glynda gave him a glare and that's when Chaos truly lost it he pounced and shifted transforming into a demon growing horns curved above his head having a tail come out and black wings from his back and both his arms turning into claws and his teeth becoming razor sharp fangs as he leaped at Glynda she screamed in shock and horror not being able to keep her calm composure but in a split second Crimson had disappeared.

Then reappeared in front of Chaos grabbing his claws and forcing him out of his demon form and sending him to the ground keeping him on the ground with one hand ''Chaos your not going to harm anyone here in beacon or i will send you back! do i make myself clear? or do i have to make myself more clear? '' as he said that Chaos roared as he felt his left arm break then instantly get healed ''do you understand?'' Crimson spoke in an angry flat tone to Chaos and Chaos merely nodded which Crimson then helped Chaos up ''damn you...'' was all that Chaos said as he went silent again but not before giving Glynda a rage filled glare ''i'm sorry you had to see that girls Chaos is normally good unless you anger him then he will turn into a ''monster'' as he likes to say Yang could i have my weapon back now please?'' ''huh?...oh yeah... sure...'' Yang handed the gauntlets back to Crimson

As Crimson switched them back into the single weapon in scythe mode ''thank you'' he smiled his usual way which still made Yang blush rose red ''hope Chaos doesn't get pissed with me... he wasn't using his aura to protect himself and he got a shard through his head and kept walking that should have killed him... dammit i can't stop blushing whenever he does that smile and looks at me'' Weiss then decided to talk having an idea that she hoped her teammates would like also ''Well... Crimson i was thinking would you like to join our team? your friend could be in the team as well is you wanted... what do you say?'' Crimson looked to Weiss and stared for a moment Weiss was worried her teammates wouldn't approve putting Crimson on the spot like that.


	4. Chaos and Crimson part 4

**Chaos and Crimson part 4:**

* * *

However Crimson answered ''That sounds great Weiss... however i'll have to decline and Chaos i doubt is going to say yes either i'm sorry but i already told Ozpin that me and Chaos would go through the initiation and see what fate brings us i'm sorry about that'' he spoke with a bit more saddened of a tone but it disappeared as quickly as it had came and the sadness of having to turn down a nice offer disappeared too to be replaced with a guise of happiness and with the same smile on his face as he usually does however even though the smile wasn't directed at Yang Yang didn't blush this time but more felt a pang in her heart she gripped it she could tell the smile was fake he was pretending to be happy but he really hated the idea of having to turn down the girls it seemed he hated having to turn down a nice offer but he had no other choice she couldn't keep quiet and spoke '' Crimson it's okay got it? no matter what happens were all friends now right? so even if you don't get into our team it won't matter! no matter what happens everything will be the same.''

Ruby then joined in agreeing with Yang although with a different reason than Yang had to say what she had ''Yeah! Yang's right nothing will change if you don't get on our team! were all still friends and that's how it will stay right?'' Crimson's fake smile then turned into a real one directed towards Yang Yang felt herself blush rose red once again but she kept strong and didn't look away from him she stared into his eye's as he spoke with a relived tone and a thankful one ''Thank you Yang... and Ruby too your right Yang were all still friends now whether or not i get into your team or not.''

Then Ozpin broke into the moment reminding Crimson and Chaos of something '' Crimson and Chaos you two will need to get to the emerald forest your initiation is going to start in a few moments'' he turned to the four girls ''and the four of you may come and watch if you wish to as well see how these two fair it seems the emerald forest has gained stronger Grimm'' all the girls didn't hesitate to follow along the way while Chaos was talking with Crimson about something he eventually dropped back to where Yang was and dragged her away from her teammates a bit so they couldn't hear him as he walked dragging her along with him he whispered to her ''Listen... i noticed that whenever Crimson smiles at you you seem to blush allot have you fallen for him already? if you have you better hurry up and make your move he already knows too i didn't tell him he noticed it just as i did and he may be able to wait but what are the chances that one of the other girls in your team don't like him too? if you want him your going to have to make your move first in case one of the other girls like him too''

At that Chaos let Yang go who Yang moved back over to her team while Chaos looked back with a bored but serious expression on his face before he turned his head back to look straight ahead as he walked back next to Crimson who immediately started talking about a plan with him Yang thought about what Chaos had said and despite how evil he seemed she thought ''he's actually not that bad of a guy despite the way he acts...''

A few minutes later they all arrived at the mountain of the emerald forest and Ozpin told them they will be using their own landing strategy at that Crimson readied Night's Fury and a black and red glyph appeared at his feet he smiled in a readied position Chaos stood their with a bored expression on his face as both were launched into the air Crimson using his glyph's to propel himself forward extremely fast when he hit's the ground after flying through trees knocking multiple down he slide across the ground and stands up straight smiling and waving Yang,Ruby,Blake and Weiss as well as Ozpin and Glynda all saw his landing Yang was the most impressed how he hadn't hesitated for a second to slam right into all those trees and come out without a scratch and she couldn't even see his aura on then came Chaos who yawned in the air and then the black demon wings he had when he transformed formed on his back and Chaos flew around in the air he was about to land when a pack of Beowolves decided to pounce on  
Crimson.

Crimson saw Chaos stare at the Beowolves with malicious intent and he decided to not engage the Beowolves instead he disappeared in black and white flames reappearing the same way sitting on top of a branch nearby as Chaos came slamming down laughing evilly and his eye's glowing and the malicious smile on his face as he transformed landed knocking the Beowolves back a bit with the landing but Chaos didn't wait his turn for the opposition to attack he merely rushed at them ripping everyone of them to shreds in a matter of seconds all of them were dead nothing but torn body pieces which Chaos seemed to absorb as his own energy making the pieces disappear Crimson then jumped off and Chaos transformed back into his human form and started walking towards the middle of the emerald forest were the pieces for the initiation would be Crimson followed keeping an eye out he and Chaos both saw many red eye's staring at them but it seemed the Grimm's instincts were telling them that they shouldn't engage so they waited for their time to strike.

When about 10 Ursa majors and minors a single Death Stalker and a pack of Beowolves ganged up on them this time Chaos didn't attack he found them a waist of his time to attack all the Grimm however aimed for the stronger of the two Crimson merely unsheathed Night's Fury which he had re-sheathed after a while and switched it into it's scythe mode in a split second quick flashes of red black and white where all that could be seen and as quickly as it had started was as quickly as it ended as Crimson re-sheathed Night's Fury all the dead bodies of all the Grimm he killed in a split second disappeared some into flames others into shadows they proceeded to walk leaving Ozpin and Yang and especially Ruby very impressed at his skill with the scythe mode his skill with a scythe surpassed that of Qrow and Ruby combined which surpassing Qrow was extremely difficult as it is for normal scythe users who haven't had over 8 years of practice and having a natural talent for a scythe let alone being  
better than both combined.

They both reached the place where they had to pick their pieces and Crimson and Chaos both nodded at each other silently agreeing to pick the one they wished to pick Crimson grabbing the white knight piece and Chaos picking the white rook piece they both then stash their pieces away Crimson using his abilities to make it temporarily disappear while Chaos merely stashed the piece in a ball of Chaotic energy which he then absorbed again thus absorbing his white rook piece along with it however he has the ability to take the white rook piece out at any moment they both decide on using their respective abilities Chaos using his demon wings and Crimson using his glyph's to speed up the process of getting to the cliff side faster in a matter of a few seconds they make it to the cliff side with little trouble the occasional Grimm along the way which is either quickly dealt with or quickly ripped to pieces by either Crimson or Chaos in their respective cycles once they see that the  
bridge is destroyed they don't stop even as a Nevermore like the one that attacked Yang except bigger and completely armor plated fly's in their way.

Crimson and Chaos merely attack at it Crimson slicing through the armor plates like they were butter and Chaos destroying them by slamming his claws into the armor plates destroying them instantly then the Nevermore sends them both flying back with it's wings ''This thing's allot tougher than i thought... Chaos!'' at that Chaos nodded and held out his claw arm which Crimson took it instantly gaining Chaos's power temporarily''Thanks...'' Crimson's eye's glowed as his Glyph's gained an insigna on them the marking on the claw that Chaos has the markings were merged within the other markings though so it wasn't possible to tell what the markings were the insigna on his back gained another symbol the claw was holding the other three symbols in the palm of it's hand then Chaos's chaotic energy flowed around Crimson with Crimsons own auras and then flowed Into Night's Fury.

Crimson sped forward shifting the scythe into gauntlets for his punching strength was increased since that's what Chaos's claw increased his ability to hit and rip into things so with the red and black gauntlets activated Crimson slammed his fist into the Nevermore shattering all it's armor and actually hitting it in the face with so much force that not only did it's mask completely shatter but the hit actually ripped it's head clean off in one punch killing it instantly as it disappeared flowing into Chaos as chaotic energy which Chaos was sitting down with his claw gone leaving his normal arm where it once was then Crimson landed next to Chaos after using his glyphs to get back and gave Chaos his power back the claw and then Chaos instantly jumped up and nodded to Crimson before flying up and sitting down on the edge of the cliff waiting for Crimson who had actually already made it to the top of the cliff before Chaos and had already switched his weapon back into it's gun mode and sheathed it.

Chaos merely growled in displeasure ''Show off...'' is all that he said to Crimson as Yang, Ruby, Blake and Weiss all congratulated Crimson and noted how epic he was then they all went to Chaos doing the same thing Chaos just shrugged off all the compliments give nothing but a low ''Thanks...'' like it was something he hated to say after that they all got back to Beacon and professor Ozpin told everyone what teams the two knew students would go into ''Crimson chose... the white knight piece... and so it is decided he will be apart of team RWBY which it's name along with the next team's name will stay the same... and Chaos chose the white rook piece so with that he will be apart of team JNPR...'' team RWBY yelled in excitement at knowing that Crimson had picked the white knight piece and team JNPR merely stared at their new teammate who looked extremely vicious.

Which wasn't an understatement Jaune being intimidated and frightened by Chaos Pyra giving Chaos an interested look  
not like she gave Jaune who she was now dating still she was interested in Chaos's powers and fighting style his style and power didn't rely on his teammates they completely relied on himself not benefiting the team at all however with what Pyra was shown of Chaos's battle footage which Crimson and Chaos's battle footage was being shown on the large TV screen above them all for everyone of the students to see Pyra believed she could with Jaune helping her work the teams strategy around Chaos's style and benefit from it Nora thought Chaos looked cool and Ren looked at Chaos with a cautious un-trusting look ''Way to go Crim! you got on our team that's great! right girls?''

Yang had shouted this and the three other girls merely followed Ruby's lead yelling ''Yeah!'' even Weiss decided to just this once join in on the fun of the moment at that team RWBY with it's latest member went off into their room which Crimson immediately fixed his bed up in the middle of the room his bed being more of a sleeping bag without a blanket just something to lay on and a pillow he then walked back over to the girls ''Done no need to worry about me hope you girls don't mind me sleeping in between you all'' all the girls shook their heads and smiled all saying the same thing ''we don't mind Crim'' Crimson then noticed that the girls had given him a nickname more or less Yang since she was the first one to say it ''Thanks for the nickname girls especially you Yang for thinking of it'' he smiled his usual smile which made Yang blush of course and Yang responded but stuttering ''Y-yeah n-no problem Crim!''

in team JNPR's dorm things were going slightly different Chaos stood at the door while his teammates discussed a matter of where Chaos would sleep eventually Chaos got impatient and decided for them ''I'll sleep on the god damn floor! i'll just use my wings to keep the cool night air off me!'' Jaune, Pyra,Nora and Ren didn't try to disagree they just let him do what he wished Chaos drew a symbol on the floor which made a black mattress looking thing that wasn't very tall come out of the ground and Chaos lied down on it with his wings coming out covering him over as they grew very large ''And idiots stop being afraid of me i'm your new teammate i'm not going to harm you idiots unless you piss me off so if you idiots at least try to get along with me then i'll try to get along with you all got it?''

Jaune and Pyra looked at each other then to Nora and Ren until Pyra pushed Jaune forward smiling Jaune understood why Pyra had pushed him forward ''Uhh... sorry about being like that we just weren't expecting a  
new teammate that's all well my name's Jaune'' Jaune then pointed to his other three teammates in respective order ''That's Pyra then Nora and Ren so welcome to the team Chaos...'' Jaune held out his hand and Chaos moved his wings out of the way although he could see through them and stared at Jaunes hand with distrust then looked up at Jaune ''I know what i said but what makes you think i can trust humans not to try to kill me like they always do just because i'm a demon and my personality is the same as Grimm's sometimes and my eye's glow like one how can i trust that your not all going to try to kill me? i'm tired of having people try it' s annoying and boring since the second i fight back they run can't handle their ''prey'' fighting back it's pathetic''

Jaune stared at Chaos for a minute sinking in what he just said ''We wouldn't do that to our teammate no matter what he is!'' Jaune then whispered to Chaos ''And between you and me Nora's bad enough... she's overly hyper all the time...'' Chaos stared at Jaune with a blank expression then looked over at Nora who was behind Jaune with Pyra and Ren Chaos could tell just by looking at Nora that Jaune wasn't kidding he then looked back at Jaune and quoted something Nora had said once ''Let me guess 'we'll break his legs'' right?'' Jaune nodded understanding that somehow Chaos knew of a quote Nora had said once ''So how about we all get to know each other a little better? more or less you though but you get what i mean...'' Chaos took Jaune's hand which he still had outstretched and Jaune helped him up while Chaos still wearing the same blank expression ''Yeah i get it... so if I've got it right your Jaune the tan skinned one is Pyra the copper head is Nora and the cautious guy is Ren right? i guess i'll do my best to get along with all of you... i'll just give you all a warning first don't piss me off if i'm in a bad mood don't try to help just let me stay in a bad mood i'll get over it sooner or later and Jaune i heard from Ozpin you get bullied allot by a guy named Cardin and he still occasionally does it despite you saving him from a Ursa Major.

Well if you need help i guess just call on me i can get him to shut up permanently if you want or i could just you know... rough him up... allot'' the grin he had on his face wasn't like the terrifying one but more like a grin that he thought what he said was a bit funny Pyra giggled Nora laughed and Jaune realized what Chaos had said and how it sounded funny until eventually all of them except Chaos and Ren were laughing Chaos just giving a quick chuckle occasionally while Ren still looked at Chaos carefully still not completely sure whether to trust him or not.

* * *

**Well that's Chapter one's last part to Chaos and Crimson if chapter one does well enough i plan to give chapter two 110% also make it ALOT less long unless you want chapter two in parts sorry about that. In chapter two what awaits team JNPR and team RWBY? only time will tell what adventures they will have and will Yang take up Chaos's advice and confess to Crimson even though she's only known him for a day? you'll know soon enough reviews are good to have and if you have ideas for chapter two from where i left off in chapter one feel free to give me your ideas here's a little preview of what i plan to come might change it depending on people idea's -What will happen to team JNPR and team RWBY when they find out about the dark pasts of both their new teammates? will they become frightened? or will they stick with them through it even when their past comes back to haunt them and old enemies come for their heads? only time will tell whether this will end in blood shed and destruction and what happens when team RWBY find that they aren't just a normal team of Huntresses and a Hunter but their destiny is on a far larger scale what they are going to fight and save is on a scale none of them expected- yeah jumping straight into the action for chapter two chapter one was more or less introducing the characters and don't worry even though classes will be shown not even those aren't going to be boring and what happens when Cardin try's to annoy Chaos? might be hinting something their but hope you look forward to chapter two! Darkcrimsonflame out for now.**


End file.
